Welcome Back bro
by Kameya Karona
Summary: The Inuyasha’s gang come across a time portal and a man falls out and wants to travel with them. Who is he, and will Inuyasha let him stay? DISSCONTINUED.sorry, someone else can have it.
1. Who are you?

OKAY here's it comes, the horrid truth, I don't own Sesshomaru. GAH there. im going to go wash my mouth oh i don't own inu puppy either, or his gang.

Please enjoy :-)  
-----------------------

Chapter I

"Inuyasha, you idiot"

"Wha...what the Hell are you talking about"

"You know very well why I'm mad"

"Ah, actually, no I don't"

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara sigh, here we go again.

Kagome stomped off in a huff, not even looking back to yell at Inuyasha some more.

"Hey! Where are you going? Come back here!"

"SIT BOY!" She didn't even turn around, how heartless. Inuyasha slammed to the ground.

"Why the Hell is she so mad?" Inuyasha innocently asked.

"You made fun of her food again," Shippo answered.

"AHG, Well she should know by now that I don't like her cooking, so why does she keep trying"

"She wants to try and inpress you, and you keep ruining it," Sango imposed.

"Perhaps, when she comes back, you should refrain from speaking to her at all," Miroku suggested.

"Hermp, I know I can do that, but it's Kagome who will start something,"

"Wait, do you guys sense that?" Shippo asked. The gang became uneasy.

"Yeah, it's some weird ora," Sango answered, she slid into a fighting stance with her hand on the hiraikotsu.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hadn't stayed away for long.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha looked over his shoulder.

"Inuyasha do you sense that?" She said, clinging to his kimono.

He nodded. The group stood still, not knowing where it was coming from, but a weird ora was making them feel sick, especially Inuyasha. Their predictions were right, something was coming, something powerful, and it came in the form of a swirly purple portal looking thing. The gang jumped back when the portal appeared, the colors were beautiful though.

"What is this?" Inuyasha questioned, tilting his head. They all continued to stare at it, no one daring to step closer.

While standing there, the gang watched as two men fell out yelling, though, it was more like cussing, and at each other. The first man fell out backwards and the other man was on top of him, they were fighting, hands and feet flailing wildly.

"Get off me!" The first man yelled, he kicked against the other's stomach and sent him flying over his head. He jumped to his feet and began attacking the other guy. They were both demons, that was clear to see. The second guy looked like a bat or a golum while the first guy looked human save for his ears, which were pointed. The second man kept jumping backwards, trying to dodge the oncoming attacks. He ran into a tree where the first man turned his hand a glowing green and slammed it through the demon's chest. He screamed, burst into flames and then vanished.

The victor stood up straighter and sighed, then, remembering the portal, turned sharply around and saw that it was closing. He made a mad dash towards it, but it was futile. The portal close when he became fingertip length away. He slumped over in annoyance.

"Gah, damn it," he whispered to himself and dropped down to his knees in a small pout. Inuyasha and his friends stood staring at this new guy.

"That was a dramatic entrance," Miroku spoke, trying to get the new comer's attention.

"Whatever," He simply answered, not even looking up. He reached into the pocket of his lose black jeans and pulled a shiny device out. The others didn't know what it was, but Kagome recognized it as a new model of a cellphone. After dialing a few numbers, the man stood holding the phone out in front of him, on speaker. The device rang once then a female, robotic voice stated, 'no satellite, no service'. He hung up and stood there a moment in silence.

"Ahh... okay?" Inuyasha questioned. The man finally noticed that there were people staring at him and turned to face them. He wore thick, black leather boots with medal studs along the sole. Black, baggy jeans that were sacure at his hips and a white, long-sleeved shirt. A large black T-shirt was worn over that, with large, English words that which the gang couldn't read.

He also carried a silver backpack, that didn't look to have much in it and a simple chain around his neck with the end tucked into his shirts. Blueish silver hair hung losly to his shoulder blades and bangs dragged down almost to his golden eyes and barely exposed the cresent moon apon his forhead. He held a look of simple confusion and studied the people before him.

"No," Inuyasha whispered to himself in disbelief, "Sesshomaru?" The man turned at the mention of his name and looked Inuyasha straight in the eyes. A few seconds later, he smiled at them.

"I wouldn't happen to be back in Fudal Japan, would I?"

"Yes, You are," Miroku answered him after a while.

"Hump, perfect, that's just my luck to fall through a portal to Fudal Japan," He raised his hand to his head.

"You are Sesshomaru, right?" Inuyasha questioned nervouslly, raising his sword.

"Calm down Inuyasha," Kagome whispered.

"Yeah, that's me," he spoke as if this was a standard phrase. His expression change drastically though to a sinister smirk at Inuyasha,  
"It doesn't matter what I look like, you are still able to recognize me,eh, little brother?" Sesshomaru stated, running his fingers through his shortened hair. Inuyasha jumped into a fighting stance,

"Did you come here to fight me?"

"No," he turned away and leaned against the very tree he had killed the other demon,  
"I was fighting him, and our battle must have ripped through the demention," Sesshomaru closed his eyes and sighed.

"So, then. What year are you from?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru kept his eyes closed, "It's the year 58 46 in my my world,"

"WHAT!!!!???? NO WAY!" the whole gang was shocked. Sesshomaru smiled at them.

"How is that possable?" Sango asked.

"Oh, it involes more time traveling, and it really is too conplecated to explain," He kept his eyes closed.

"How do you plan to get back?" Shippo asked.

"My friends are shrewd, they will find me," Sesshomaru placed his hands behind his head and smiled.

"What cha gonna do until then?" Inuyasha asked, rudely. Sesshomaru's ears drupped and his smile went away, he opened his eye aswell.

"I, don't know"

"Hey, I have an idea," Everyone looked towards Kagome for the answer.

"How about we let Sesshomaru travel with us for a while, just until his ride home comes,  
what do you think?"

"ARE YOU CRAZY, LIKE HELL I'M GONNA LET HIM STAY!!" Inuyasha debated.

"Come on Inuyasha, what's it going to hurt?" Kagome fought back.

"I don't trust him!"

"Well,..." Sesshomaru stood up in front of them, "If you're worried about the wellfare of your humans, you needn't be. For one thing, I'm straight, and won't be going after the monk at anytime. And despite being cute, I don't think I'll find an attraction to your woman, little brother," Sesshomaru grinned in amuzement.

The two girls giggle at the statement, Miroku stepped back with concern, and Inuyasha shock with annoyance.

"I agree with Kagome, it will only be for a little while, and I think we can trust him"  
Sango stated.

Inuyasha growled, "I guess I have no say in the matter, just don't get on my nerves"

"Right bach at cha, baby bro,"

------------------------------

All right now, you've read chapter 1, tell me what you think and I'll put in CH 2.

PS: im sorry Sesshomaru is a little out of character, it will be explained later.


	2. Red Pearls

I decided to put in CH 2, no thanks to reviewers. But there is no CH 3 with out them

Enjoy :-)  
---------------------

Chapter II

"I beg your pardon, but your name is Kagome, right?" Sesshomaru questioned, walking up next to her, his eyes as emotionaless as usually.

"Hum, yes it is," She answered nurvously, putting her fist to her mouth.

"Kagome, women of our time, wear pins in their hair, correct? A bobby pin,"

"Yes, most do anyway, why?"

"Do you have one right now that I might use?" He asked, still walking next to her. Sesshomaru noticed that Inuyasha was watching VERY closely, 'make one wrong move' was easily read in his eyes, Sesshomaru could only smirk at his jealous actions.

"Yes I do, here," Kagome stood still for a moment and so did the rest of the group. She reached up and undid the pin in her hair with both hands, then handed it to Sesshomaru.

"What do you need with a woman's hair pin for, Sesshomaru? Want to make yourself look pretty for something?" Inuyasha mocked. Sesshomaru growled deep in his throat, warning his insoulent brother to watch it. When handed the pin, he pushed back his left hand sleeve, revealing a shiney medal charm-braclet holding a 5 point blue star, a 6 point purple star, a silver crestent moon, a small square that would hold a tiny photo, and a red addition sigh, with an unusal, premament looking lock as the fasen. Sesshomaru proceeded to twist the pin in the fasen, which was proving to be a futile action.

"What are you trying to do?" Inuyasha asked, looking over his own shoulder in wonder.

"What does it look like I'm doing, damn it," Frustration was starting to show, in his voice and in his motion.

"Need some help?" Sango asked, stepping towards him.

"If you think you can," he responded looking up at her as she took ahold the pin.

"NO, don't do it Sango! He's trying to trick you! That thing probably keeps his powers at bay, taking it off, and he might turn on us and kill us!" Inuyasha pulled out his sword and pointed it at Sesshomaru, he had aspired to frighten Sango and it had worked. She backed away slowly, still holding the pin.

"Come now, you honostly believe a tringket such as this could hold my demonic powers at bay? You are more foolish than I remember," He smiled, darkly.

"I don't know, but why do you want it off SO bad?" Inuyasha counter attacked. Sesshomaru greeted his teeth a second, almost as if concerned, then smirked. He raised his wrist parrellel to the ground and shook his bracelet, making it jingle.

"This noise could very well get on everyone nerves," Inuyasha's ear twiched, the high-pitched medal would get annoying. Inuyasha closed his eyes and shethed his tetsuaiga. He walked over to Sango and snatched the pin from her and walked over to his brother. Inuyasha roughy took ahold of Sesshomaru's wrist, undid the lock, and handed the tringket to Sesshomaru and the pin back to Kagome.

"Thank you, now, I can promise not to be a burden on you, little brother," He said, placing it in his pocket. The statement made Inuyasha stop and turn around, 'does Sesshomaru think of himself so pathethicly low in the future?' He shook it off and kept walking, with his hands in his sleeves.

"See, Inuyasha. Didn't I tell you we could trust him?" Kagome squeeked.

"That raises another question I have for you," Inuyasha stopped and glared.

"What is it?" he answered calmly.

"What's with the sudden change in temperment? You havn't even tried to kill me as of yet, don't tell me you've grown a soft spot for your half-breed brother?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Fine, then I won't," he replied, startling Inuyasha a little. Sesshomaru proceeded to walk passed him,

"By the way, you shouldn't think of yourself so poorly. What's wrong Inuyasha? Do you have self appreciation issues or something?" He continued, smirking. Inuyasha was jolted out of his shock by his brother's rude question. He responded with a growel and a glare.

"Hmm, this could get very interesting," Miroku whispered to Shippo on his shoulder.

"He frightens me," Shippo whimpered, sliding back behind Miroku. Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and turned to face the terrified Shippo, who gulped and began to sweat. Miroku held his posture as Sesshomaru walked closer to them. Inuyasha stopped and watched to see what he was going to do.

"Oh, great. He heard me," Shippo gulped. Sesshomaru graced towards the little demon and looked down apon him, Shippo squeezed his eyes shut.

"Do I honostly frighten you, little fox demon?" Shippo jerked his eyes opened. He slowly nodded.

"Well then, I'll fix that," Sesshomaru slid off the pack he was carrying and opened it. The group lookd on in wonder as to what he was searching for. Looking pleased that he found it, Sesshomaru pulled out some sort of pendent about the size of a woman's palm, circular, and of a small, detailed dragon holding a solid red pearl in the center with both claws.

He held it from the black, leather band out in front of his face and placed his bag by his feet. Shippo, who was intreeged with the dazzling pendent, hopped down from Miroku and stood out in front of him. Sessomaru kneeled down before the smaller demon and stationed the charm around Shippo's neck.

"What is it?" Inuyasha spoke, not too interested with the thing.

"A barrior. When activated, it will protect its charge wearing it with however much energy it has saved over the years from its owner, in this case, my demonic power," He easily explained. Shippo looked apon it in amazment.

"Wow," he whispered.

Sesshomaru stood up straight now, "To activate, a simple password must be spoken, and then you will even be safe from Inuyasha and myself," Sesshomaru glanced over to his twitching brother, Inuyasha wanted so bad to just kill him right now.

"Protect him from ME," Inuyasha whispered.

"What's the word?" Miroku questioned.  
"Komo...," Sesshomaru stopped and sighed, as if saying it brought pain.

"Well? What, don't you remember it?" Inuyasha spoke boldly. Sesshomaru snapped his head up and glared fircly at his brother.

"Be silent, you intolerable fool! I am the one who came up with it, of coarse I remember,"

He looked back at Shippo, who jumped a little, "Komoriuta, now repeat it," he spoke the word delicectly. Shippo obeyed and repeated it, insently the red pearl began to glow, but then faded a few seconds later.

"It will sence destress and immediately place up a protection, watch," Sesshomaru then quickly lunged his claws toward Shippo, who closed his eyes but felt nothing hit him. He reopened his eyes to see the teal color energy surounding him, and saw Sesshomaru's fingertips slightly burned.

"Relaxing will lower the barrior," he completed his explaination. Shippo took a slow and deep breath and the barrior diminished.

"That's amazing," Sango said, putting her hand to her mouth, "But why Komoriuta? Why lullaby as the password"

"That name is important to me, so I would never forget it. The charm was origianally for Komoriuta anyway"

"Who's that?" Inuyasha asked, he was squating down in front of Shippo holding the pendent, turning it over in his hand.

"It doesn't matter, let's keep walking," he altered the subject quickly and proceeded down the road.

"Why did you choose to stay with us, instead of looking for your past self?" Miroku asked.

"Time travelers are to refrein from actually meeting themselves, it would...alter the way things are. No, I have to stay far away from Sesshomaru. I would probably end up killing him anyway, and that's not a great thing right now," Inuyasha and the others were shocked at the statement just spoken, but didn't want to question it.

"Am I the only one who thinks it was weird hearing him speak in third person like that"  
Shippo asked no one in particular.

"You people sure do talk a lot," Sesshomaru glared from over his shoulder.

"Well, we're intreeged with how much you've changed. You're somewhat...fun to be around now," Kagome smiled.

"Hahn, a brush with death will make anyone stop and wonder," Sesshomaru would have kept going, but felt eyes watching him and turned around. The group all had their heads cocked sideways, pondering what had just been said.

"Ahh, never mind. Let's keep walking," he tossed the silence away and continued.

The group agreed and kept walking. Things returned to a normal stature, Inuyasha was leading the journey on the dirt path with the others close behind. Shippo was becoming a bit more cocky, having a barrior to protect him now and it was clear Inuyasha was tweaked about it. All was normal, save for the once proud Sesshomaru, who had kept a fast pace and stayed in the lead, was slowing and falling behind. He sauntered along with his hands in his pockets and aimlessly watched things off the path and in the sky. Inuyasha noticed that his eyes were faultering, trying to stay open; but he shruged it off, I'm not gonna baby him. But Kagome also noticing Sesshomaru's pace, looked at her watch and suggested a lunchbreak.

"What ever for?! We can't be stopping all the time, we're on a mission," Inuyasha fumed.

"Well Inuyasha, I'm tired and hungry. Plus, it's not going to hurt anything. We'll be over there by the river, you can do what ever you want," Kagome escorted her bicycle off to the grassy area by the clear river and settled down, getting some munchies out of her bag. All but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru followed her and began to enjoy the snacks.

"Well, your popularity has certainly skyrocketed," Sesshomaru mocked and then left his brother standing there as he layed down beneath a tree a few yards from the rest with only his shoulders in the shade and closed his eyes. Inuyasha angerly stomped up to his friends and made his opinion clear.

"We only stop for a short time, enough to eat then we keep going," He sat down with them.

"Good idea, Inuyasha," She praised, _Even though, that's what I had in mind anyway.  
_  
"Hey Sesshomaru, do you want anything to eat?" Kagome called over. She got no responce, Sesshomaru was not in tune with the real world at the moment, something had exhausted him. Inuyasha could hear his soft breaths, for the breeze was light.

"See Inuyasha, even Sesshomaru was tired. You need to be more understanding" Kagome hissed. Inuyasha twitched with annoyance.

"This still confuses me, though," Miroku stated, "About how Sesshomaru's acting around us. Almost nice and concerned." Sango nodded in agreement,

"It confuses me as well, it's almost like he's...attached to you, Inuyasha," she continued.

Inuyasha shrugged, "I don't care, he's not exactly my older brother, he would be future Inuyasha's. My brother wants to dance on my grave," He finished off a sushi ball and glanced at the contemplating group of friends. Inuyasha just pushed it aside, he glanced back at Sesshomaru one more time, then layed down himself in the thick, soft vegatation. After a few moments of relaxing and Kagome had refilled her waterbottes, Inuyasha got a strange shiver up his spine.

"Hah? What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, scooting over to him and placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know, I just have a weird feeling," he looked around.

"Is it a demonic ora?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha just shock his head and sat there with his eyes closed, the group waited. The air was calm and quiet, too quiet. Inuyasha could hear everyone's hushed breathing, Shippo's wimpers and Kirara's purring. Breathing, Inuyasha thought. His eyes then snapped open and spun around in a great haste to the tree Sesshomaru had been sleeping. Inuyasha calmed slightly seeing that he was still there, laying perfectly still. In fact, he hadn't moved at all. Inuyasha hummed questionably, then stood up and carefully stepped forward.

"Come on Sesshomaru, we're leaving, get up," he nudged Sesshomaru's arm with his foot, but got no reaction. The others sat watching Inuyasha kneel beside his brother, he grabbed ahold of his shoulder and shook it slighty.

"Sesshomaru, wake up," but even that failed, Sesshomaru's head fell to the side, his face was pale, his eyelids and lips were tinted blue. Inuyasha's heart skipped, he took hold of Sesshomaru's shirt collar and shock him violently.

"BREATH, SESSHOMARU, DAMNIT. WAKE UP!" He shouted. The others now understood what was panicing their half-demon, and raced over to them just in time to hear Sesshomaru gasp awake. His one hand held tight to Inuyasha wrist as he breathed greedily in the oxygen. Inuyasha released Sesshomaru's shirt and stood up, staring lividly at his brother.

"What... the Hell just happened to you?!" Inuyasha flared his arms out to dramatize his anger. Sesshomaru rolled over to his knees and placed his right hand over the bottom of his ribs.

"Owwh," he whispered to himself, a strong flash of pain read in his expression. Inuyasha was too hothead to notice.

"Answer me!" he glared.

"Why, were you worried about me dear little brother?" Sesshomaru mocked as a responce but whinced in pain again from laughter. Inuyasha jumped back with disguest.

"N..no I was not," His little doggy ear twitched. Sesshomaru smirked, but one of saddness, hoping his brother would have just come out and said the obvious. He stood up as straight as he could,

"Inuyasha? Let's go for a walk, I would like to have a word with you," Inuyasha looked questionablity at Sesshomaru as he began to studder towards the woods, but after a moment he began to follow. When Inuyasha had caught up, Sesshomaru turned around to address the humans,

"Do remember, that I will be able to sence if you follow. Just wait here, I will return him in good health,"

"Hrrr, try anything fishy Sesshomaru, and I'll lop off your head," Inuyasha growled as Sesshomaru proceeded towards the trees. After a while, Sesshomaru had regained his ablity to walk and stood tall and proud with his usual fast pace. Inuyasha followed a few paces behind, he kept his hands in his sleeves and a glare on his face, ready for anything Sesshomaru might dish out. After awhile of walking in silence, it was finally broken.

"I would like to thank you, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru spoke without stopping or turning around.

Inuyasha froze, he hadn't been prepared for that from his sinister brother. Sesshomaru relized that Inuyasha wasn't moving and turned to face him.

"You could have proclaimed me dead and continued on your way, but didn't. I...appreciate it little brother," Sesshomaru smiled slightly. Inuyasha was stunned at the kind words, but wasn't going to get mushy, or let a chance to blackmail his brother get away.

"Well then Sesshomaru," Inuyasha smirked and Sesshomaru's smile was replaced with a glare.

"I do believe you owe me your life, and that means doing exactly what I say. Like a servent"

"Ahh...? No," he responded then began to walk pass Inuyasha, back to the group,

"Let's go, your humans will be worried about you," Inuyasha noticed that he must've sounded rude,

"Wait. Hold on there," he sighed and Sesshomaru stopped.

"What did happen to you? Why did you stop breathing?" Sesshomaru did not answer right away, instead he stood still with his head hung, thinking of what to say.

"The world I live in is a city. Which happens to be full of toxins in the air for people to breath in and hurt their lungs," he faced Inuyasha with a dead smile,

"You can recall that when a human smells something, it's always wrost for us Dog demons, right? Well, it's the same with pollutants, they hurt more on us. Okay then? Let's head back"

The two exited the forest the same way they had entered and found the group sitting in a circle, talking about something. Inuyasha squented in suspicion, as to what exactly and decided to ask about it.

"What are you talking about that needs me to be gone?"

"Oh,... nothing Inuyasha, just chit chat," Shippo studdered on his words.

"Come on. I can tell when you guys are hiding something from me, now spill it," he demanded.

"Oh,... alright," Miroku sighed. The group then grabbed onto Inuyasha's kimono and dragged him far from Sesshomaru, who could only smile at their childishness. The humans and younger demon huddled close and whispered when talking to Inuyasha.

"Soooo?" Kagome asked.

"So what?" he answered nervously with the closeness of his friends.

"So, what did he say to you? Did you fight? Was he threatening and scarey?" Sango exploded with questions. Inuyasha became overwhelmed with claustrophobia and broke away from the group, erupting with annoyance.

"Hey, hey. Back off will ya? It's non of you business what he said or did to me, so step back," he snapped and flew his arms to wave them off.

"Did? What did he do to you, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, the rest of the group looking concerned as well.

"What ever you guys are thinking, you'd better not be. Learn to keep your distance"

"We were only worried about you," Kagome huffed.

"Well,... don't be. For one thing I can handle myself, I don't need people pawing me. And another thing,... he's my brother. He's harmless," and with that said, Inuyasha turned away and started back on the path.

"Get moving. We have a long way to go yet if we want to find the jewel shards and Naraku," he shouted over his shoulder.

"Right. Coming," Shippo shouted back and jumped on to Kagome's shoulder as she followed the half demon. Sesshomaru shrugged and followed his younger brother to where ever he was going.

---------------------------

Things are certainly looking down for our hero. Please tell me what to do, or what you think.


	3. Worms and Rice

Chapter III

"Are you sure you sence the jewel shard in this direction? I mean, this is too easy, for a jewel shard," Inuyasha whined.

"Yes I sure, I'm the one with the pristess powers, unless you want to be a pristess too,  
Inuyasha,' Kagome smugged.

"Oh shut up, I'm going," Inuyasha stomped into the cave from which the shard was said to be.

It was dark, and reeked of mold and salt. The little pitter patter of water drips gracefully dropping to a their crystal pools was somewhat calming the half-demon's nerves from the ealier quarrel with his friends. They had all called him an incompetent fool and he had bragged to them that he would get the next jewel shard by himself; no matter what.

It was only Sesshomaru who hadn't harassed the simple minded demon, Inuyasha wasn't about to admit it but he was beginning to enjoy the company of his brother. 'If Sesshomaru was nicer more, than we'd might be able to get along for longer seconds at a time.' Inuyasha shock his head, that was the farthest thing from the truth, this Sesshomaru was only temperary, his real brother hated him, and wanted him six feet under. Inuyasha sighed, 'damn my pride'. He trudged on, not feeling signs of danger.

"Well, this is stupid. There's not a demon in sight. When you brag about something, you want it to be somewhat challenging so you can brag more," he huffed.

* * *

Meanwhile.  
"Excuse me, Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked. Sesshomaru stood tall with his arms crossed, waiting for the jewel to be retrived so they could leave. He questionablly looked over to the monk.

"Yes?" his smooth voice asked.

"I was wondering what it is your shirt says, it's in a language I don't understand?" Miroku took a single step closer. Sesshomaru smirked viscously toward the human, and held out his shirt to show the words.

"A dear friend of mine gave this to me, it reads, 'If you love him, let him go. If he doesn't come back, he's with me.'" Sesshomaru's smirk deepened towards the humans, who were oviously spooked and stepped back.

"It is a female type of clothing, I was given it as a joke and forced to wear it, TODAY of all days,"

He turned away to the cave entrance and waited for Inuyasha. Miroku exchanged looks with the girls; Shippo apparently didn't get it.

"Interesting," Miroku whispered, Sesshomaru hummed in agreement.

* * *

Inuyasha over turned rocks and splashed through the pools of water looking for the jewel. Without the Sight that Kagome possessed, Inuyasha had to look alone, or try smelling it out. Scraping around, he found it, laying peacefully behind a bolder. Reaching over to pick it up, Inuyasha heard and felt the cave walls,... shift.

Outside, Sesshomaru felt it too, a small, foul smelling breeze came from the cave aswell, only just rippling the grass. He stood still, but tence, waiting for his brother to come out. Inuyasha was right in the path of the smell, and became quizy because of it.

"Urga, what in the hell? I'm outta here," He threw his hand to his mouth and staggered toward the exit. As he aproched it, the smell deluted and he walked faster. The group saw him coming out,

"Ah, Inuyasha. You found it!" Kagome squealed, as he stepped out holding his nose.

"What, did you dought me?" he asked annoyed.

"Hold up little brother," Sesshomaru stated, still staring at the cave. Inuyasha turned and looked at him with agravation.

"You're not done yet, I think he wants his jewel shard back," Sesshomaru said smuggly, as the mouth of the cave shifted from side to side like jaws.

"A worm," Inuyasha stated dully as his ear twitched, "It's a giant worm"

"Are you afraid of worms, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru smirked.

"No, I am not! They are just really gross," He snapped back. Shippo rolled his eyes.

"Well. Have at it then, you have to fight this thing by yourself, remember?"

"Yeah, I know. And I'm not afraid!" The giant worm then opened its mouth and roared, sending a large gust of the foul smelling noise at Inuyasha, who quivered back a step.

"Of coarse you're not, I believe you," Sesshomaru smirked.

"Okay, here I go," Inuyasha pulled out his trusted sword and lunged at the slimey creature.

"What's wrong with him, he doesn't usually stagger like that," Kagome noticed.

"Inuyasha is deathly afraid of worms, has been, since he was a child"

"Don't you think we should help him?" Miroku asked.

"No," Sesshomaru closed his eyes, "He said he could do this on his own," he reopened his eyes,  
"If he wants help, he must ask for it. I don't think he'll be able to kill it without help either, it scares him too much,"

Kagome sighed, and the others were quiet while watching Inuyasha try to dogde the worm as it thrashed its head around, trying to eat him.

"If it's any consolation," the group looked up to Sesshomaru, "Inuyasha learns how to ask for help in the future, and, is not afraid to. Times certainly do change from now till then. In good ways..., and bad"

"What do you mean by that?" Miroku asked, defencively. But Sesshomaru gave no responce and watched Inuyasha fall on his head another time. Kagome, Sango, Miroku,and Shippo looked on in wonder to the silence. Then with a sudden blast of annoyance, Sesshomaru shouted,

"Inuyasha! You are taking too long, kill it and be done with this. Now! Or I will do it for you!"

"Oh shut up, I can handle this. Ah, Iron Reever Soul Stealer," Thus Inuyasha slayed the weak worm that had only been beating him because he was afraid of it.

"Ha, beat that," Inuyasha taunghted.

"I very well could have and in shorter time than it took you," Sesshomaru snapped fiercely, causing Inuyasha to step back and the two stared at each other.

"A hem, well, it's getting rather late, prehaps we should find a place to stay for tonight," Miroku suggested, to break the brothers' glares. Sesshomaru turned sharply, causing everyone, even Shippo who wore the pendent, to jump back. Sesshomaru merely walked in a direcion in which he smelt a human village, the others followed after Inuyasha in the same direction.

They came across the village as it was getting dark, in which Miroku went directly to the largest palace there.

"Excuse me, old man, may I have a moment?" Miroku asked as the others sighed. Sesshomaru looked on in wonder as to what was goning on.

"Good sir, I happen to be passing by and I senced an evil presents in your home," Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, his sences were far better than that of a human's and he knew nothing to be in the house. Sesshomaru looked questionably at the others who sighed, "Just go with it," Kagome answered.

"Oh no, what a terrible problem, I may no be the master of this house, but I'm sure my Lady won't mind if you perform an exorcism,"

"And of coarse we will execpt no payment," Miroku bowed.

"Nonsence, you will all be given meals and a place to sleep tonight,"

"You are most generous," Miroku went around and preformed a usual fake exorcism by placing paper talismans around the house then met up with his friends in the dining room. The food had not been served yet, so the group sat patiently, Sesshomaru gave the monk a disaproved glare.

"You lied," Sesshomaru said, without changing his expression.

"I,... don't know what you're talking about. I did these people a great service, by clencing their house," Miroku closed his eyes and sat up staight.

The servent ladies went around the circle of guests and were placing the bowls of rice, plates of fish and other dishes for the travelers. Sesshomaru sat across from Inuyasha, a bit farther spaced than the rest of them. The servent ladies were rather nervous around Sesshomaru, for he sat with great posture and the suddel glare towards the liar. His clothing was much wierder than that of Kagome's and it confused them.

"Look at the way those two are dressed,"

"It's strange, isn't it" Two woman whispered to each other from behind the doors. Eventually, one of the ladies kneeled down next to Sesshomaru and was preparing to place his meal down when he spoke back,

"Don't bother, I don't eat human food," The girl had already been nervous around him and his tone only made her jump.

"What do you eat then?" Inuyasha asked, sending him a glare.

Sesshomaru retaliated with a sinister smirk, "You would like to know, wouldn't you?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow with wonder as to what that statement had meant but Sesshomaru wanted to drop it,

"Fine, I will eat it, only to hault your suspicion about me," he said and took the food from the girl.

The group ate peacefully, only with Kagome having to tell Inuyasha to use better manners. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo looked on with both annoyance and amuzement to the quarral. Sesshomaru was about to take another mouthful of rice when he dropped his chopsticks. The others heard the small sound and turned to face him. Sesshomaru put the rice bowl down and stared at his right hand. It was violently shaking and Sesshomaru whinced in pain when trying to bend his fingers. He grabbed ahold of his own wrist and held it close to his body, trying to get it to stop.

"Sesshomaru? What's wrong?" Sango asked, Inuyasha and Kagome hadn't noticed what happened, but did hear Sango's question and looked up. Sesshomaru's hand did stop shaking, but was the least of his problems.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, but he didn't respond. Instead, his expression charged from pain to shock as he stood up and raced past the group and out the sliding door. The group sat a moment and stared at each other, Kagome, stood up and went to the door.

"I'm sure he's fine, Kagome, keep eating," Inuyasha said blowing off the strange action, but the unnerving sound caused his ears to twitch and Inuyasha stood up and walked out the door, the others not far behind.

Sesshomaru sat on the ground in the dark not far from the house. He was doulbed over and vomiting in the grass and when Inuyasha stood next to him, Sesshomaru refused to look up.

"What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked, a little annoyed.

"Nothing," he answered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand then wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"That's twice now your health has peeked, there's somethin' your not tell'n us and I wanna know," Sesshomaru glared up at him a moment then sighed,

"Fine, I have a small stamach cold, eating the human food only made it wrose. My own fault with execpting the stuff," he explained, still sitting on the ground. Inuyasha sighed,

"You okay now?"

"For the most part,"

"Let's go back inside," Inuyasha turned back around and the others followed. Sesshomaru sat on the ground a little longer, Shippo returned and handed him the pendent,

"It seems to me, with you being sick and all, that you need this thing more than I do,"

Sesshomaru took ahold of the fine medal necklace and stared at it a moment,

"It would seem so," Sesshomaru smile at the little fox, and placed the chain around his neck and followed Shippo back into the palace, without reciting the pendent's word spell.

* * *

for some reason, this is my favorite CH so far. I'll up date soon, if youll wait. 


End file.
